Various social networking services (SNS) are currently utilized by large numbers of people as their communication tool. Services that allow videos generated or captured by users to be shared by other users have also gained widespread use. These services enable users to share diverse information with other users on networks. Video-sharing sites offer an environment in which users post videos and view videos.